


Sleep Aid

by SadakoTetsuwan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Hanzo, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Captain McCree, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Dravaran, Lt. Cmd. Hanzo, M/M, Mentions of Oviposition, Oral Sex, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadakoTetsuwan/pseuds/SadakoTetsuwan
Summary: Hanzo was feeling absolutely miserable.He’d never had a particularly difficult time with his cycle, save for the rare instances where he ran the risk of getting egg bound, but he was having particularly painful cramps and contractions this time around.





	Sleep Aid

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Hanzo is a Dravaran: a race of bipedal dragon-like aliens with three typical biological sexes. Hanzo is a 'Middle', his body produces eggs which are fertilized by one 'Beginning' mate, and which he deposits into the womb of yet another 'End' mate (sort of like seahorses). He is the only Dravaran actively serving in Starfleet, and he has found that Captain Jesse McCree is eager to serve as both his beginning and end mate.
> 
> (A more thorough exploration of Dravarans is forthcoming--I just really wanted to write some consensual somno with a big sexy dragon alien with big peets and a long tail and a cute """small""" human boyfriend.)

Hanzo was feeling absolutely miserable.

He’d never had a particularly difficult time with his cycle, save for the rare instances where he ran the risk of getting egg bound, but he was having particularly painful cramps and contractions this time around. Perhaps it was something he had been eating…or hadn’t been eating. He made a mental note to have Dr. Ziegler check his vitamin and enzyme levels as soon as possible. But in the meantime, he had to deal with his issues some other way.

Hanzo dragged himself off the turbolift and shuffled into the captain’s quarters, slumping into their shared bed and groaning into the pillows.

“Computer,” he called, “Where is Captain McCree?”

“Captain McCree is on the bridge,” the Starfleet standard voice stated plainly.

“Athena,” he whined, “Ask the captain to come off duty early.”

“I have sent your request. Do you need assistance from Sick Bay?” Athena asked, her voice a touch more sympathetic than her official counterpart.

“…I may. I have had difficulty sleeping,” Hanzo groaned, shifting on the bed to rid himself of his uniform.

“Nurse dos Santos is on his way. I will refrain from asking any further medical questions,” Athena said, quietly dismissing herself from the situation. Hanzo’s tail hung limply over the edge of the bed as he waited for the sweet embrace of death. Or his husband. Or whatever painkillers or sleep aids Lucio might have in his kit.

Lucio arrived first—unless Death waited for permission to enter.

“Come,” Hanzo groaned, curled around his aching gut.

“You doin’ alright there, Commander?” Lucio asked, music coming out of his med-kit somehow.

“End my life,” Hanzo whined, “I have not been able to sleep because of my cramps.”

“Egg cramps?” Lucio asked, his eyebrows rising curiously.

“No, it is my body readying eggs,” he sighed. “I fear my cycle has accelerated in frequency, now that I have taken a mate…I may not be getting adequate nutrients to support my cycle, so my body is now killing me,” Hanzo explained in a level, frank tone.

“Well, I don’t know about ending your life, but I can do something for the pain,” Lucio smiled, opening his med-kit. The volume increased considerably, but Hanzo found the melody to be quite acceptable. “And how ‘bout something to help you sleep, too?” he offered, considering the hyposprays he had available.

“Please,” Hanzo sighed, stretching his neck to accept the hyposprays.

“I’m gonna start with a low dose—don’t want these to interact badly and make you miss your next bridge shift,” Lucio smiled, brushing Hanzo’s ‘hair’ out of the way before injecting him. “Hey, not to add to your pain, but you know when your brother’s gonna be on board again?”

“Hopefully, not for a while,” Hanzo murmured, “Dr. O’Deorain hates what he does to all of the medical personnel,” he smirked.

“Psh, I ain’t askin’ for her sake!” Lucio laughed, “Alright, this one should help you get to sleep,” he continued, giving him another spray. “You let me know if it isn’t helpin’, alright? We’ve got plenty of other options.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo groaned, doing his best to get comfortable. He shut his eyes as Lucio left the captain’s quarters, his music cut off abruptly as the door slid closed.

Hanzo wasn’t sure how long he laid there hoping to fall asleep, or how long it should have taken for the hypospray to take effect, or how long he ought to wait before calling Lucio back for another dose. When the door opened again he lifted his head slightly, he again wasn’t sure whom he hoped to see.

“Heard you were lookin’ for me, honey.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo sighed, reaching weakly for him. “Come, please. I need you, my love.”

McCree strode over and seated himself on the edge of the bed, stroking Hanzo’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. Hanzo let out a soft chirp at the gesture, smiling in spite of the ache.

“Sick bay says you’ve got egg cramps,” McCree murmured. “Anything we can do t’ help? Call back to Dravar for some advice?”

“No,” Hanzo murmured, “My body is trying to move eggs that have not settled into place yet. I need to promote ovulation, but…”

“But what, sweetness?” McCree asked, leaning down to better hear his murmuring lover.

“I…no longer have any toys for such purpose. Not since you became my mate,” he added, offering a chirp and a sheepish grin.

“…Y’all got egg-making dildos back home, Han?” McCree asked, not quite sure why he would be surprised by that fact—Dravarans seemed to have a pretty wide variety of sex toys, from what Hanzo had shown him on their first shore leave.

“The toys do not have any special function,” Hanzo chuckled, his laughter trailing into a groan. “The…girth is stimulating,” he explained, managing a smirk.

“Is it, now?” McCree smirked in reply, leaning down to kiss delicately at Hanzo’s jaw. “You need a little girth?”

“Yes, please,” Hanzo moaned softly. He rolled over slowly, undoing his pants once he was settled. McCree thankfully assisted with his uniform shirt, unfastening along the colored panel and exposing the smoother skin of his chest.

“Yer gorgeous, honey,” McCree breathed, stroking Hanzo’s long neck as his mate chirped sleepily in reply. Hanzo shed his fundoshi as quickly as he could, dropping the fabric and spreading his thighs lewdly, but lazily.

“Please, Jesse,” Hanzo whined, lifting at McCree’s shirt as well, “I do not have the energy for foreplay or our usual efforts. Just fill me. Help me sleep.”

“You want me to fuck you to sleep?” McCree laughed softly, pushing his own pants down.

“ _Yessss_ ,” Hanzo hissed, lazily stroking McCree’s thighs with his knuckles. “Fuck me to sleep, darling. Slow and long,” he moaned, settling in as if he was ready for bed. “Fuck my cramps away.”

McCree faltered slightly at Hanzo’s request, an uncertain chuckle leaving him. “Can’t say I’ve ever put someone to sleep with my dick. I can certainly be sweet for you though, baby.”

“Please,” Hanzo sighed, “Please try. I have not been able to sleep because of my accursed, cramping oviducts trying to move eggs before they were ready to receive them. Penetration— _deep_ penetration,” he continued, offering a tired smirk and stroking McCree’s fuzzy jaw, “Will stimulate hormone production and cause my oviducts to—”

“Hanzo, honey,” McCree interrupted softly, “I think I get the picture. We can do the exobiology lecture later, but you need the lab practicum now, right?”

“Very much so,” Hanzo whined softly. “I shall repay you if you can put me to sleep and keep me asleep.”

“Keep…?”

“Yes. Keep me asleep this way, please,” Hanzo repeated. “I give you permission to do so…you know I trust you, Jesse,” he whispered, smiling. “Fill me so I can sleep, and I will do…that thing you like.”

“That thing…you mean oral?” McCree laughed.

“Do not say it so loud,” Hanzo hissed, his ears folding back. “But yes…I will give you oral pleasure as soon as I take my neutralizer in the morning. I promise. _Please_ , Jesse,” he begged.

“Alright sugar, alright,” McCree murmured, kissing the end of Hanzo’s nose and smiling. “You have such a noble nose,” he crooned, shucking his pants fully and gently rubbing at Hanzo’s hipbones. “Every centimeter of you is perfect,” he continued, his hands moving carefully inward, gently massaging his way to Hanzo’s cloaca. Teasingly, he rubbed his thumbs on either side of the long slit, watching it part slightly with the pressure before closing again. McCree leaned down and kissed at the pebbled, translucent scales there, his tongue dipping bravely into Hanzo’s cloaca as he held him open.

“Jesseeeee,” Hanzo whined, chuffing and arching. “Y-you do not need to reciprocate!” he gasped, his ears folding back as his body responded, his ovipositor peeking out to greet its mate.

“I don’t wanna go in without helpin’ you get ready,” McCree soothed, mouthing lightly around the fluttering tip of Hanzo’s ovipositor. The indigo flesh was warm and tart, an odd quirk of Dravaran physiology that made their taboo against oral sex a crime in McCree’s mind. McCree’s tongue slid into the flaring tip of Hanzo’s member, sliding inside and gently thrusting against the ripples of his smooth muscle. Hanzo let out a loud trill, but the exhaustion was evident in his tone. Reluctantly, McCree pulled off from the pulsing purple shaft, kissing the lips of it fondly before ducking his head back down to moisten Hanzo as best he could.

Hanzo draped an arm across his eyes as he listened to the _obscenely erotic_ sounds of his mate’s mouth, the slurping noises almost too much to bear. The moans McCree gave as his tongue ran along the underside of his _tamazao_ were almost enough to make him want to push McCree to the floor and mount him, fill him with nothing but the slick between eggs, leave him dripping—

“Ooh, honey, you’re soaking now,” McCree purred, watching as his ovicock fruitlessly fucked the air, emerging several inches before slipping back into the warmth of Hanzo’s body, splurting more tangy fluids each time it retreated. “You ready for bed?” he asked, smirking.

“Yes, _please_ ,” Hanzo whined, his cheeks flushing blue at his own response to his mate’s filthy sexual proclivities. Oh, humans were a delight…although now that he'd discovered that humans apparently have oral sex all the time, he was half certain he wouldn't be able to take him back home anymore. Just one look from another Dravaran would send the heat rising in his cheeks now, knowing that his mate's mouth had been between his thighs, that he'd parted his own tongue across the thick, throbbing, _red_ shaft of his human mate—

McCree sank his cock into Hanzo's sopping cloaca, pistoning in and out, thrusting _deep—_

“J-Jesse!” Hanzo gasped, bucking up into his motions. Gods, it was good, but he wouldn’t be able to keep up at this pace. “P-please, slow down,” he begged between chirps, “I need rest…a-ah, my love…!”

“Sorry, hon,” McCree purred, slowing his thrusts and focusing on burying himself as deeply as he could. “Like this?”

“Yes,” Hanzo groaned, his thighs trembling as he pressed his hips up into his mate's blessed girth, his hungry body drawing him in, oviducts sucking and straining to bring him eggs. McCree's rough, broad hands settled on his hips, his thumbs rubbing along the edge of his scales as he moved.

“God damn, honey, you feel so good like this,” McCree whispered, mouthing at the delicate skin along Hanzo’s long neck.

“Keep talking,” Hanzo purred, a sleepy little chirp punctuating his sentence as he relaxed against the bed, smiling as the sensation of being _overfilled_ washed over him. The pressure of his mate’s cock against his insides was like the uncomfortable moments in one’s back or neck before the most satisfying crack, giving way to a warm, fuzzy feeling as his body began to respond. The names of various hormones and enzymes drifted through his mind as he felt relief slowly begin to spread through his belly, his mate’s long, thick human cock gently nudging deep into his empty egg chamber.

“Han? Han…”

“Mm?” Hanzo trilled in response, his eyes fluttering open.

“You went out on me for a second there,” McCree murmured, stroking his cheeks.

“Mhmm…it feels wonderful,” Hanzo sighed, “Sleep…”

“You’re serious, ain’t you,” McCree chuckled, gently rocking his hips. Hanzo merely rumbled and chirped sleepily in reply, his eyes sliding shut as his hands came to rest on the top of McCree’s thighs.

“Alright, baby, I’ll take care of you,” McCree whispered, carefully settling his body over Hanzo like a human blanket. He knit his fingers together behind Hanzo’s long neck and rested his jaw against his shoulder, sighing at the silky smoothness of his mate's belly. He rocked his hips lightly as he adjusted the position of his legs, sliding them underneath Hanzo’s and wrapping himself around Hanzo’s large form. McCree tipped his head slightly, just enough to look up into his lover’s relaxed face, the discomfort from before having melted away.

McCree had never been particularly interested in cock warming, not when actual intercourse was so much more _fun_ , but the way Hanzo’s body squeezed and worked around him as it rushed to bring eggs to his mate was making him seriously reconsider. That, and the snore-like purrs and chirps that occasionally left Hanzo were just so endearing…who knew relieving egg pains could be so… _nice_?

 

He felt Hanzo shifting under him and sat up slightly, suddenly aware of a light chill on his cock.

“Computer, time,” McCree murmured.

“0118 hours,” the ship’s computer stated blandly.

“Jesse?” Hanzo murmured, rolling his hips up gently. “You slipped out, my love.”

McCree glanced down and let out a soft chuckle of embarrassment. “Yeah…think I fell asleep, too, babe, I’ve gone soft. Hang on, I can get it back up for ya.”

Hanzo toned in reply but made no motions to help McCree. leaving the human to stroke himself back to at least half mast. Jesse trusted that the squeezes and internal motions of Hanzo’s body would do the rest for him.

“C’mon,” he growled under his breath, struggling to wake his cock up even to that point. His thick member lazily stiffened, slowly fattening up under the sheen of Hanzo’s viscous slick. “‘Bout damn time,” he grumbled, settling back into position and carefully guiding his cock back into Hanzo’s cloaca, his half-hard cock slipping into the sloppy gape easily. McCree rocked his hips trying to rouse his drowsy cock back to full attention, but his hips stuttered to a halt as he heard the… _snore_ that Hanzo let out. It was almost cartoonish, high and wavering. McCree held stock still, his cock being gently sucked inside by Hanzo’s cloaca, and waited. Another snore didn’t follow, so he carefully rolled his hips again.

There—another keening snore. McCree could see Hanzo’s eyes rolling and darting behind his closed eyelids and smirked.

“Hope the dream’s as good as the real thing, now that yer sleepin’ again,” McCree whispered, settling against Hanzo and gently rocking his hips. Each motion earned another unconscious whining note, as Hanzo surely dreamed of being bred long and hard.

There was a long night ahead of him, after all, and he had to uphold his end of the deal.


End file.
